Ryoko's story
by Coyotestar
Summary: Ryoko leaves and no one knows why until...(this here is why you read the story... to find out
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge  
  
  
  
i sat there. looking at him like he was perfect. like he was it. i saw Ayeka was doing the same. So i thought for a split second, ' why not let her have him, the fudes would be over and hed be happy.'. then i relised i couldnt do it. i loved him. no matter what i knew was good for him i stayed. nomatter how many times i turned down a chance at anything, i stayed, because i loved him.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ryoko sat on the roof looking up at teh stars with glazed eyes. Tear stains grew dry on her face and teh urge to cry again grew stronger. She knew what she had to do. It was teh right thing to do no matter how awful it made her feel.  
"Ryoko?" A sweet calm voice stirred her thoughts. She looked up so see Tenchi. Teh sight of him made her heart ache with teh greatest pain she had ever known. She laid her head down on the hand she held a bottle in. He noticed.  
"Oh, you've been drinking..." He slowly made his way over to her.  
She took a swig and swollowed hard. It burned. She cpouldnt tell if it was the liquor or the tears taht swelled up within her.  
"You, wanna talk about it?"  
"Talk about what?" Her groggy voice made its self known.  
"Why you've been crying, why you've been drinking."  
She didnt want to talk about it, but it was the only time she could talk about it.  
"Im leaving Tenchi."   
He looked at her in total shock and disbelif. "Why?!? Where will you go?"  
"I know where im going, its better that you didnt. I was offered somthing, i uh... couldnt refuse."  
"What? When were you planning on telling us? We're your family, god damnit!"  
"Tenchi, i've been here with you all for a very long time. I was never invited and never wanted and i didnt care. teh only reson i was here was because of you. I love you Tenchi and..."The tears began to trickle. "ya know the saying, 'if you love em set them free?' i was doing teh exact opposite. i was so selfish. but after much meditation i've seen what needs to be done."  
"And whats that? Leave us? Ryoko, we care about you, this is your home."  
"No, tenchi." She cut him off. "This," she placed her index finger on his lips. "Is my home. But i was born a vagabond and i'll die as one." She looked up at the stars and then down to her drink.  
"Where will you go?" Tenchi looked at her with concern.  
"Dont worry, no need for worries." She sighed.  
"Your really leaving..."  
Ryoko took the last gulp of her drink and tossed the bottle off the roof.  
"When?"  
"Erily. Before teh sun coems up."  
Tenchi sat there looking at Ryoko like she was a stranger. "Is there anything i could do to make you stay?"  
"No, no i dont think so. But just do me a favor will ya?"  
"Sure."  
"Dont tell the others. They dont need to know."  
"Well what am i gonna tell them when you dont show up for dinner?!?"  
"Tell them what ever you want." Ryoko stode up and began to exit. "Good nite Tenchi. I'll miss you the most." She said just before she dissapreared.  
  
Tenchi sat alone on teh roof for quite soem time. Thinking. Ryoko was leaving and there was nothing he could do to stop her. Why would she leave. What she3 said couldnt be true. She would never say that. She was teh most selfish person he knew, she would never say a thing like, 'if you love em set them free'. It made no sense. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it up to make sure his head was still there. Was he dreaming? What was going on? 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi opened the door with a gasp. The full moon's light shone on Ryoko's resting body. Her body sprawled out in every direction, her pale flesh peeking out from underneith tangled bed sheets. She seemed to be glowing with a silvery, glitering light. It was brilliant. He felt dizzy and nearly had to hold him self up. He walked slowly over to the sleeping beauty still feeling a little light headed. It was then that he relised she wasnt wearing anything under the bed sheet.  
'why not take a peak?' a secret voice in his mind asked. He jumped at the question. Why did it startle him so? Did he really want to do that? No! He couldnt even if he wanted to. She was family and taht was somthing you didnt do with a family member.  
'Not if she was your lover...' the voice spoke again. where was this voice coming from? he had never heard it before. maybe it was his subconcious, telling him his true feelings for Ryoko. He grew angry with himself untill he looked down on Ryoko's face. Her face was so pale and sweet. She seemed to be sparkling and shining. He looked at her eyes, closed but still cat like. He could see her eyes balls moving around. REM. Her breathing was soft and mousy. Her lips were...  
'kiss her'  
Her lips were pink and small yet plump and lushiously divine.  
'kiss her'  
Tenchi shook his head.  
'kiss her'  
His head began to hurt.  
'kiss her'  
He was beyond anoyyed with his own mind. He glanced at Ryoko and with out one thought or question in his mind he leaned in. his lips met hers with force. His lips felt the comfortalble feeling of hers. like pillows.  
Ryoko's eyes fluttered open to see Tenchi backing away from her face.  
"Tenchi?" Her voice was only but a horse whisper.  
"Dont go, Ryoko!" Tenchi flung his arms around Ryoko. Tears began to roll down his face and on to her bare sholders. "GOd Damnit Ryoko, dont leave me!"  
Ryoko sat up, eyes glazed over, head pounding, and stomach burning. "Whats going on Tenchi?"  
He looked up with tears in his eyes. He leaned in and kisssed her softly. Again and again. Deeper and deeper. More and more untill he found his hands slowly slipping the sheet off of her. Her body was warm and silky. He slowly began to kiss her down to her neck to where the sholder and teh neck come together. That crease fasinated Tenchi. He wrapped his lips around the spot and began to suck, feeling the area with his tounge, memmorizing the topography.  
He could feel her. He could feel her legs wrapping around his body.He could feel her hand on hsi head holding him to her. He could feel her heart beat faster and faster. He could feel her. That was all he wanted at that momment, to feel her and her entierity in every way he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko awoke after about an hour of sleep with a horibble hangover. The sun was begining to peak its way into teh sky. She was late. She had no time to waste. She grabbed her cloths and jolted down stairs not even worring to put them on.  
After the world's fastest shower she made her way out the door. She glanced back to teh house every now and then feeling a great ache in her chest. There was no turning back.   
  
  
  
Tenchi awoke slowly. And slowly his reilisation grew. He smiled and turned only to face a lonley pillow beside him. Where was she? He looked out the window and saw the Sun was over the mountains.  
"Damnit!" He cried sitting up in bed. What was he going to do? He had finally come to the truth about his feelings for Ryoko 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
For three months there was no contact with Ryoko. Ayeka moved in on Tenchi, Tenchi making it clear her wasn't interested. Ayeka didnt care.  
  
  
  
One day Tenchi's father came home holding the mail to his chest with a little shocked yet pleased look on his face. "Uh Tenchi, can I uh, see ya for a second?" He asked. Tenchi looked at him oddly and followed him outside. "Tenchi, i think i know where Ryoko went."  
Tenchi's eyes grew wide. "Where? Where did she go? How do you know?" Tenchi looked up at his father with pleadingly desperate eyes.  
Tenchi's father pulled the mail away from his chest and handed Tenchi a magazine. Tenchi took one look at it with a groan. "Dad!" It was Playboy.  
"Tenchi, look inside."  
"No! I dont want to look inside."  
"Just look."  
Tenchi obeyed and flipped through the pages. A Page caught his eye. Long slender fair body. Cat eyes. Wild silver hair. Ryoko. She was bare and alone. He pressed it to his chest and ran inside and up to his room.  
  
He flipped through the pages.Ryoko was bareing it all in the pages infront of him. This is why she left. She left home to be a bunny? How could she? Why would she leave to be a center fold?  
'she does have a great body.' the faceless voice spoke up inside him.  
Now that he knew where she was, was it time to tell teh truth to his family. The truth of what happened the night before Ryoko left.  
No he couldnt. It wouldnt be fair to Ayeka. But it wasnt right keeping a secret.  
  
  
  
  
"I have gathered you here for a reson." Tenchi began. "Its about Ryoko, my father and i have found out why she left."  
"Why?" Sasami asked with Rio-oky in her lap.  
Tenchi could bare to say it, so he dropped the Playboy on the table. Everyone gathered around to investigate. Gasps and giggles cluttered like dust.  
"Is this yours Tenchi?" Washu giggled.  
"NO! Look inside."  
Gasps.  
"She's not wearing anything!" Sasami choked.  
"Well, actually she is wearing shoes. Thoses are cute heels!" Mihoshi pointed out.  
'Why would she leave to be a Playboy bunny?" Washu asked.  
"Why not she has the body for it." Tenchi's father grinned.  
"Dad!"  
"What are we gonna do?" Sasami asked.  
"We are gonna get her back." Tenchi's voice was definate and strong. "Thats what we're gonna do."  
  
  
  
Ryoko was alone in her room. It was so diffrent, she couldnt sleep. Every waking momment was of Tenchi.  
'oh i miss him so much. i wanna go home.' she thought of the lips she so longged to kiss. When she first arrived in America she noticed a bruse on her neck. Looked like a hickie. She liked to pretend Tenchi gave it to her. When in fact he did. She didnt remember a thing about that night. Trying to remember made her head hurt.  
She still wanted Tenchi. She still loved him, but somthing in her heart told her to go, to leave him. it was where he belonged. And where he called home she could never stay because she knew she wasnt wanted. All her life she was alone. All her life. Untill Tenchi. It was the only place where she might be loved at. No. all she ever really wanted was to be wanted and loved. The only person in that house that actually cared about her was Sasami. She cared about everyone. Ryoko secretly idoled her. Ryoko loved Sasami's loving personality and open mind as well as heart. People love people like that. She wished she was Sasami every now and then. Young, Cute, Care free. What was Ryoko?  
'im a sleez ball.' she told herself. She was a playmate! She showed her body for money. She didnt want to do it. But She knew Tenchi's father was subscribed to Playboy. She had it all planned out in teh back of her mind. By now the house hold knewe why and she left.   
'now to send this postcard so they can trak me down' She had a secret voice plan out her chanse game. She secretly left so they could relised they cared about her. So she could know they cared about her. It was her only slice of hope. Only happiness that she could have.  
'whats wrong with me? they dont want me.' she thought as she wrote her message on the postcard.  
  
  
  
  
"Tenchi!" Tenchi's father yelled. "Tenchi! We got a post card from Ryoko!" He ran up to Tenchi waving the sparkling peice of paper around. Tenchi snatched it away and began to read aloud.  
"Hey What's up? I bet by now yall have found my center fold. Its degrading yeah but some one's gotta do it. Plus it makes alot. I eat out every night! I sure miss Susami's cooking though. Maybe yall can mail some over! lol. well got to go. later. Ryoko, P.S. i changed my name. Its Mikasi." Tenchi lowered the postcard. At first he was mystafied and shocked. Then anger settled in and burt.  
"Fuck!" Tenchi yelled. "Fucking shit!"  
"Tenchi! No cursing." Sasami looked at him with a stern look.  
"I have a good fucking reson."  
"Tenchi!"  
"I didnt loose my virginity for this!" He threw the postcard across the room and ran upstairs to his room.  
Tenchi's father giggled to himself. "Hehehehe...Tenchi got some booty." He picked up the postcard and looked it over. Tenchi returned to the room only to snatch the postcard from his father. "Im gonna get her back." And with that he walked out the door.  
  
Tenchi's father looked at Sasami and they giffled to themselves before Tenchi came back in asking for money so he could fly to America. 


End file.
